


A story on how Emu's presscon outfit happened

by kn96Archive



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, TWO IDIOTS, inspired by Emu's presscon outfit, self indulgent, some other characters mentioned - Freeform, teeny tiny bit of angst on Hiiro's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn96Archive/pseuds/kn96Archive
Summary: In which Emu is a (cute)mess, and Hiiro realises things.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 18





	A story on how Emu's presscon outfit happened

**Author's Note:**

> No, really, this was triggered by the presscon scene. Then my brain goes off the hook and proceed to produce this self-indulgent thing

Hiiro was just starting on his cake when the intern stumbled into the CR, looking tired.

"Oh, Hiiro-san..hello.." The greetings barely reached Hiiro as Emu dragged himself to the table and more or less flopped into his seat. The moment he settled in, he deflates, releasing a very long sigh.

"Post call?" Hiiro cuts into his cake, keeping calm although feeling rather concerned with the long sigh.

"...Yes..-" A slight shift. Hiiro looks up from his cake, silently waiting for the continuation.

"..It's nothing too bad compared to the usual. Well, one of the seniors are on maternity leave and a few others are on sick leave so we're short on hands. I've been going on call every other day since last...week..? I guess..it's pretty normal, just.."

"..Just?"

"..I can't sleep that well, lately. I'm tired for sure, just can't seem to fall asleep..I guess that's why I'm feeling so drained."

"When was the last time you slept properly?" His fork and knife set on the table, _the cake can wait_.

"..Mmm..last two.., three weeks..? Sometimes before the last fight with Cronus, I think."

_That's..more than three weeks._ "Have you been eating properly?"

"I have, somewhat. Sometimes, Kiriya-san would drop by and drag me away to get food, or some rest. I kinda feel sorry since he's quite busy himself.."

Bless the examiner for taking care of the intern in between his free time. He had always been the closest to the intern (besides Poppy, that is), and after everything that had happened it seems like watching over Emu had become his second nature.

Compared to him (the gap is too wide).

(He knows he had been forgiven, but a thousand apologies wouldn't feel _enough_ , certainly not for the amount of wrong he did to the other.)

(But he _wants_ to try.)

(He _needs_ to.)

The intern already starting to drift away, blinking sleepily. Every lines of his body speak of _exhaustion_ , from the way he sits with his upper half flopped on the table, to the dark circles under his eyes. To put it simply, he looks _horrible_. Emu would say it's _tiredness_ , but Hiiro just _know_ (everyone else does).

(If there's anyone who would be the most affected after the last battle, it's him.)

It's a miracle he still managed to function at all.

"Go home and get some rest. You still have the press conference tomorrow morning, you need to at least get some sleep or else you won't make it."

"..Ok.."

"AH!"

"What's wrong?" Startled by the sudden outburst, Hiiro almost knocked his cake off the table.

"I totally forgot about the press conference! Oh no, what am I supposed to do..haven't gotten the script done yet..I don't have anything proper to wear tomorrow too.."

_Still clumsy, as always._ "Just go home and rest first. You can think of the script tomorrow. And for the outfit, I'll lend you mine." _'Kagami Hiiro! What are you thinking?!'_

"..Eh?!"

_'There's no way he'll-'_

"Really?!"

_'..Eh?'_

A blink and his free left hand is suddenly enveloped in the intern's hands.

"Thank you very much, Hiiro-san!"

The intern's smile have the intensity of a thousand suns. To have that smile directed towards yourself felt like a blessing from the heaven.

_'Ah, so bright..what I'd do to see that more often...his hands are warm..'_

(He'll do anything.)

"On second thought, I'll give you a ride home. Then, you can rest a bit on your way there."

The intern looks like he's going to break into tears of gratitude. _Don't, I haven't done anything much yet._

"Yes, please!" And the hands tighten just a bit, held close to his heart.

_'I don't want to let go. Never again.'_

(And he's already far gone)

\---

The trip was thankfully rather quiet and calm. The traffic was light considering it's already sometimes past dinner. In the corner of his eye, he can see the intern sagging in his seat, trying very hard to keep himself awake. _'He's fighting it.'_

By the time he reaches the red light, soft snoring can be heard from the other.

Bringing the car to a stop, he steals a glance, indulging himself with the sight.

Lashes fanning over soft cheeks, lips slightly parted, breathing. Looking at the other just sleeping quietly brought calmness, and made his heart ache thinking how this gentle soul ended up tangled in the horrors of their world (brought about by one man's jealousy).

The rest of the journey continued in silence. Emu had woken up just before they reached his place, barely managing to make his way up to his residence in his half asleep state. Hiiro, unable to trust the intern to not somehow stumble and injure himself, had escorted him home. Hiiro had left shortly after, but not before informing the intern that he'll be waiting in the CR the next morning to help with the preparations, and sleepy rounds of 'thank you', 'good night' and a sleepy smile from Emu.

\---

Nothing works better than a literal good morning call from one of your (ex-)supervising specialist to wake you up for work. Emu had answered the call in a half-conscious state, not expecting to hear Hiiro's sharp, stern voice that early (or at all, really).

Well, he did forget to set the alarm.

The call snapped him awake and sent him tumbling out of his bed. He scrambled around to get ready at record speed (but not without some accident, stubbed toe sure does hurt like hell) and then make his way to the hospital.

The sight of Hiiro sitting at the table im CR with a cup of tea and an empty plate brought a sense of _deja vu_. Memories from the previous night brought some heat to his cheeks.

"G- good morning, Hiiro-san! I'm sorry for..earlier."

"I did expect that. But at least there's still ample time to prepare."

The reply had him feeling a little embarrassed. He then moved to sit at the table.

They then worked on the speech script together, noting down important points to be made. Outwardly, nothing seems out of place. But inwardly, Emu is a nervous wreck (though he's not sure of _what_ ). His eyes kept flicking over to the other, stealing looks without the other's knowledge. He can _hear_ his pulse hammering. _'What is this...feeling..?'_

"Did you get it?"

"Eh? Ah, yes!"

Hiiro eyes him suspiciously. _'Ah..I'm so nervous I couldn't concentrate..'_

"If so then, we should get you ready. Can't afford to have you run late to a press conference.-" Hiiro turned slightly to the chair beside him and grabs a bag, handing it over to Emu.

"Take this and go get changed. There shouldn't be a problem with the fitting."

Tentatively, Emu takes the bag. "Ah, okay. Thank you."

He went into one of the rooms to change his clothes.

*

Hearing the door lock clicks into place, Hiiro deflates. His muscles were tight with tension from being in close proximity to the intern (just the two of them, alone, no less). For all of his words to the intern on the importance of getting sleep, he himself end up being unable to sleep last night, playing out scenarios of today in his mind.

_'This is ridiculous. Why am I getting jittery over something like this. Get a hold of yourself!'_ So he's been telling himself, like he didn't spent a long time standing in front of his wardrobe (his clothes are either in various shades of blue, or just simply black). _'Maybe I should've offered to buy him a pair instead.'_

The sound of the door unlocking pulls him out of his thought. The anticipation grows as the door slowly swings open.

"..How do you think?"

For some reason his breath caught up in his throat. It's nothing outrageous or elaborate, but somehow seeing the intern wearing _his_ clothing is making him feel.. _things_. Things that he couldn't really put words to, or maybe he'd rather have it that way for reasons. He must've been staring for quite some time as the intern starts to fidget nervously. _'I-I can't - why am I this affected? I shouldn't be - is..is he blushing? He looks cute..wait-WAIT - STOP -'_

"..Um.., Hiiro-san?"

"-Yes?"

"..Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes. Everything's fine." Pulling himself together, he belatedly notices something off. "..Where's the necktie?"

"Ah..I don't know how to tie it, so.."

_'Oh-'_

"Bring it over, then." _'Wait, what-'_

"Here."

Taking the item, Hiiro begins to tie it around the intern's neck. The task proves to be challenging when Hiiro finds himself getting quite _distracted_. His eyes keep travelling upwards, tracing the other's neckline, the angle of his jaw, and his soft pink lips before Hiiro forcefully pulls his gaze down back to the task at hand. Momentarily, his hands brushed against the other's chest, earning a hitched breath from him.

Alarmed, Hiiro looked up seeing Emu looking downward with blush dusting his cheeks.

*

"Are you okay? Your face is _amazingly_ red. Are you feeling unwell?"

_'Ah, he noticed!'_

"No, I'm not.."

"Then, what?"

_'You're too close!'_

"-Just, nervous.."

Emu tries very hard to keep still while Hiiro works on the necktie. A grunt can be heard from the other when he's being particularly fidgety, to which he replies with a quiet 'sorry'. To be _this_ close with the other without any kind of argument feels quite..unbelievable. Silence stretches between them.

"..Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did."

"Then, there's nothing to be worried about. You'll be fine."

With that, the task is completed and off Emu go for the press conference.

\---

The press conference had ended safely. He was checking on his patients during airing of the conference and caught it just as the names of the victims are announced.

Way back when they first met, Hiiro wouldn't even expect this kind of turn in events, much less have _any_ kind of expectation for the intern. But now, his heart just swell up in pride over the other. The intern definitely have more to improve, but he also had grown so much during his time in CR. He used to think that the other was extremely naive, wanting to save everyone regardless of who they are. After spending much time around the intern, he admit that naivety had saved him. How readily the other supported him, forgiven him, and accepted him back after his apparent betrayal.

With Chronicle ended, their main objective now changed to unlocking the Master Gashat and bringing back the victims.

To be honest, he don't know how he'd react if he managed to bring Saki back. Surely a long time would have passed since the last time they saw each other. What would happen? What _could_ happen? For over 5 years he'd been rolling deep in his guilt, finally desperate enough to switch side to get a second chance. _"Just let her go, it's been too long. She would've wished for you to find your own happiness too."_ So her father had told him. Deep down he understands, but he just can't seem to be able to.

(Something inside him had changed, but he hasn't realised it yet.)

For now, he decided to not think too much about it yet. He will give his all to support CR in their effort to bring back the patients. And by extension, to Emu as well. As he had supported Hiiro in his decision before, now Hiiro would support him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so actually this has been sitting in my phone for one (1) year  
> time is what  
> anyway, finally I remembered to post this thing. also the necktie scene was originally a comic strip (that I did not finish because concentration and energy eludes me)  
> enough rambling, thank you for reading :D


End file.
